


Мухи в янтаре

by pieces_of_silver



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver





	Мухи в янтаре

Волна упорно не ловилась, Такао еще немного подкрутил колесико настройки, и сквозь помехи наконец прорезался голос, как луч маяка сквозь туман: «…циклон над Токио. Ливневые дожди будут идти еще неделю. Температура сегодня +15, осадки… Снаружи ливень, так что, дорогие радиослушатели, рекомендуем вам оставаться дома, поближе к котацу».  
Сквозь плотно задернутые синие шторы пробивался шелест воды, успокаивающий и безжизненный.   
Голос у Мидоримы был такой же тусклый, а щеки бледные, как страницы в полумраке.  
– Извини, что так долго. Просто этот реферат сдавать уже послезавтра.  
– Да ничего, – махнул рукой Такао, – забыли. Чай еще не остыл. А по какой теме-то хоть?  
– Фоссилии, – ответил Мидорима, и, встретив непонимающий взгляд, пояснил: – Окаменелости.  
– Камни, которые выносит прибой? С отпечатками ракушек?  
– Не только, – сказал Мидорима и присел. Отхлебнул чай. – Зеленый с рисом? Спасибо. Представляешь, они все относятся к ранним геологическим эпохам. Невероятная древность. Ничего подобного уже давным-давно нет на земле, а эти отпечатки сохранились. По-моему, это прекрасно.  
Такао почему-то представил себе скелет матери, прижавшей к себе ребенка, который сохранился в вулканическом помпейском пепле; кости, лежащие в глубине болот; муху, пойманную в янтарь.  
Пожалуй, он не хотел знать ничего о фоссилиях и совершенно точно не находил их прекрасными.  
– Еще чаю? – с улыбкой предложил он.

В детстве Такао обожал рисовать пастелью, выбирая в основном оттенки синего и серого. Он рисовал горы и морские берега, далекие острова, штормовые волны, закат над замком – никогда не выбирая объектом то, что он видел на самом деле; зачем рисовать то, что ты видишь постоянно, когда можно изобразить чистую выдумку. Он всегда любил додумывать что-то в реальности – будто бы за водостоком живет дух мертвой старушки, а яблоня за углом любит, когда ее гладят по ветвям. И сейчас, поднимаясь по скрипящим ступеням, Такао думал, что в этом доме вполне могла бы жить парочка привидений, он достаточно стар для этого. Но никаких привидений не было, дом оставался странно молчалив и пуст, несмотря на все попытки Мидоримы и Такао оживить его.   
Дом достался Мидориме по наследству от прабабушки; семья не ожидала, у отца пропал голос после того, как вскрыли завещание. Мидорима прабабку очень любил, рассказывал, как в детстве она показывала ему альбомы разных музеев мира и учила играть на скрипке, огорчилась, когда тот в музыкальной школе выбрал фортепиано. В этом доме прабабушка не жила уже давно, переехала к семье, сказала, что к старости нахлынуло желание жить поближе к своим внукам и правнуку, всем вместе, кланом; никто не возразил, и за несколько лет в дальней спальне их дома она угасла, как свеча.

Мидорима сидел в кресле, обитом голубым плюшем, на коленях – ноутбук. Очки смешно сползли на кончик носа, взгляд в мерцании ноутбука, за бликующими стеклами – рассеянный, задумчивый, куда-то вдаль, намного дальше, чем экран или вообще эта комната. В ногах его свернулся кот – тоже прабабкино наследство, рыжий, с вечно стоящей дыбом шерстью, разноцветными глазами, премерзким характером и отвратительной манерой орать по ночам, он казался удивительно уместным здесь, в этом доме. Правда, кот этот почему-то с самого начала невзлюбил Такао, шипел на него и царапался, стоило протянуть руку, зато с Мидоримой ладил, возможно, сказывалось их давнее знакомство. Такао подошел, поставил на подлокотник чашечку кофе, осторожно пихнул Мидориму в плечо, чтобы тот обратил внимание, не сбил ненароком чашку и не ошпарил себе колени, и после этого спокойно устроился за стационарным компьютером в дальнем конце комнаты. Такао нравилось заботиться о Мидориме, вот так, почти украдкой, пока тот занят учебой или работой, и он знал, что Мидориме это нравится тоже; они менялись обязанностями по дому так же легко, как ролями в постели – важно было не то, кто главнее, а то, кто сегодня больше устал, или у кого больше дел и свободного времени сегодня.   
Такао пробежался пальцами по клавишам – на экране Саб-Зиро заморозил очередного противника, – и вспомнил, что забыл помыть посуду после чаепития. Мысленно представил себе гнусавую отповедь Мидоримы – «Играешь в компьютерные игры? Скучно? Займись делом, помой посуду, скучно быть перестанет» – и рассмеялся, вставая из-за компьютерного стола.  
Мидорима проводил его взглядом и снова вернулся к своему реферату.

Такао отвернул кран, но вода полилась не сразу, сперва смеситель долго бормотал, как безумный старикашка, а когда вода потекла, то оказалось, что она какого-то рыжеватого цвета, словно ржавая, и на ощупь липкая, как бензин или растопленный жир. Такао кое-как вымыл чашки, тщательно вытер их потрепанным вафельным полотенцем и пошел смывать с рук эту мерзкую субстанцию. В ванной вода оказалась чище, Такао умылся – посмотрел в зеркало, заметил, насколько бледная у него кожа, – и решил заодно принять душ, раз сегодня забыл это сделать раньше.  
Под душем он задумался и не заметил, как ошпарился, отскочил, шланг выскользнул из рук и упал в ванну, Такао тронул пальцем струи – чистый кипяток, как не получилось заметить раньше, но – посмотрел в зеркало, теперь щеки раскраснелись, хоть на живого человека стал похож. Такао выключил воду, хотел выйти из ванны, но нога за что-то зацепилась, он наклонился и увидел, что из сточного отверстия вытянулась – выросла – длинная темная водоросль, обвила его стопу, запуталась в пальцах. Такао дернул пару раз, не получилось, осторожно выпутал ногу, спустился на коврик, тщательно вытерся и оделся – линялые джинсы, майка со смайликом-символом группы «Nirvana».   
Он промочил ноги, когда вышел в коридор, огляделся – всюду вода, холодная и липкая, по щиколотку. Достал тряпку – вдруг получится вытереть хоть часть, кое-как вытер коридор, но заметил, что вода и на кухне, и в гостиной, разозлился, пошел смотреть, откуда течет, вдруг прорвало трубу; у подножья лестницы его схватил за плечо Мидорима.  
– Что это такое?  
– А, – Такао задумчиво почесал нос, – сам не знаю, как раз посмотреть хотел. Может, с трубой беда.  
«А может, – вдруг подумалось ему, – это просто ливень проломил наконец окно, и теперь нас зальет, мы утонем вместе со всем Токио».  
– Библейский потоп, – улыбнулся Мидорима, – в отдельно взятом старом доме.  
– Если в доме, то тут уже скорее какой-то Маркес.  
Мидорима подошел ближе, Такао запустил ему пальцы в волосы.  
– Устал учиться?  
Мидорима вместо ответа наклонился и поцеловал его, вдумчиво, медленно.

Чуть позже, впиваясь ногтями в плечи Мидоримы, Такао отстраненно успел удивиться, почему под его пальцами на белой коже расцветают ало-фиолетовые пятна, похожие на ссадины; Мидорима прихватил губами мочку уха, и его губы были холодными и жесткими, как и руки, и спина его тоже была холодная, в испарине, он весь был словно кусок льда, и капля пота, скользнувшая по виску – Такао стер ее губами – была ледяная.  
Мидорима провел пальцем вдоль его позвоночника, прижал к себе, поцеловал то место, где шея переходит в плечо, и Такао перестал думать.

Еще чуть позже они снова спустились вниз, к кухне, чтобы заварить чая. Такао огляделся и увидел то, что не хотел замечать уже давно – отсыревшие обои, в коридоре кое-где отвалилась штукатурка, обнажая кирпичную кладку, под ногами, в воде – почти вся она куда-то исчезла, оставив после себя только лужи на паркете – плавали белые лепестки известки, лампочка поморгала и выключилась.  
Такао подошел к столу, взял в руки щербатый заварочный чайник, поболтал, приподнял крышку. В чае плавала плесень.   
Всюду чувствовался сладковатый запах гнили.  
Занавески свисали обветшалыми полосами, но все еще надежно скрывали кухню от дневного света.  
Дождь снаружи шелестел тихо, едва слышно.  
– Слушай, – осторожно спросил Такао, касаясь плеча Мидоримы, – что мы делали вчера?  
– Что мы вчера делали? – уточнил тот чуть механическим голосом. У ног его мелькнуло рыжее пятно – кот был тут как тут, и вот с ним все было в порядке. Он мяукнул – громко, противно, разрывая повисшую тишину.  
– Да.  
– Честное слово… – в голосе Мидоримы прорезалась растерянность. – Я не помню. Помню только шум дождя…  
– Камни, которые выносит прибой, – пробормотал Такао. Потом подошел к окну и отдернул занавески.  
Внутрь, пробивая стекла, хлынула вода.


End file.
